


stolen moments, halting movements

by AnandaRunner



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Askbox Fic, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnandaRunner/pseuds/AnandaRunner
Summary: Even in sleep, she’s still frowning – he wishes he could say he’s surprised.





	stolen moments, halting movements

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt: "we are one breath apart, my love"

The last two times their bond connected them, she ignored him.

 

She’s still angry. He understands that. He felt betrayed, too, at first; though now he just misses that sense of  _completeness_  he’d felt. (A part of him knows she is right to feel betrayed; after all he’s the one who lashed out on that salt planet with a whip-crack of rage. One day maybe he’ll learn to restrain himself, as unlikely as that sounds even to his own ears.)

 

But this time… This time, she’s asleep. She can’t ignore him if she’s asleep. (Though she can’t properly acknowledge him either, but he brushes that aside.)

In sleep, all her sharp edges soften, reminding him of when they’d spoken in the hut on Skywalker’s island.

But even in sleep, she’s still frowning – he wishes he could say he’s surprised.

 

He thinks –  _quietly, to himself, as she sleeps where she can’t see it on his face_  – that he might be in love with her, even though he’s not entirely sure he knows what that means.

 _That’s all right_ , he thinks next,  _Even if I don’t understand it doesn’t mean it isn’t true._

 

So as he sits there in the dark beside the little pallet she’s made on the floor in her room –  _strange scavenger girl, there’s a bed_ right there _–_ he watches as she frowns at nothing in the dark.

He lifts his hand twice (he isn’t counting the innumerable times he didn’t manage to get even that far) to touch her face, but instead each time drops his hand back into his lap with a tiny sigh.

 

Their bond fades, sending him back to his self-enforced loneliness – 

and Rey stops pretending to sleep.


End file.
